Little Talks
by Erika Himawari
Summary: Ookurikara terdiam, mendapati alunan gitar itu kembali terdengar, bersamaan dengan netranya menangkap bayangan seseorang.


Hay, akhirnya Eri kembali nyemplung di fanfiction setelah sekian lama menghilang dan menikmati sensasi menjadi _silent reader_. Ini jadi fanfic pertama di fandom ini sekaligus yang pertama kali dipost setelah tiga tahun menghilang di bawah bayang-bayang. Jadi mungkin bentuknya agak sesuatu...

Berdasarkan prompt yang diberikan oleh IzumiTetsuya, yaitu "musisi jalanan"

.

.

A Touken Ranbu fanfiction,

 **Little Talks**

Disclaimer: Touken Ranbu hanya milik Nitro+ saja, bukan saya.

Warning: Slight Ookurikara/Shishiou

.

.

Pertama kalinya Ookurikara melihat orang itu, ia tengah memainkan gitarnya di taman kota. Jemarinya bergerak lincah membiarkan sang gitar bernyanyi sementara dirinya menyunggingkan senyum menikmati alunan musik. Di depannya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil. Sekali dua kali, orang yang lewat akan meletakkan uangnya di sana, dan senyum orang itu semakin terkembang.

Dan setelahnya, Ookurikara tidak bisa berhenti teringat.

Terbayang di kepalanya senyum sesosok manusia berambut kuning panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Matanya bulat, beriris biru selayaknya langit yang cerah, tertutup satu oleh tirai dari helaian kuning di sebelah kiri wajahnya. Badannya ramping, kulitnya putih porselen, membuatnya seperti boneka pemetik gitar. Cantik. Menawan.

Kedua kalinya Ookurikara melihat sang pemain gitar adalah ketika ia tengah berada di dalam cafe taman kota, memandangi kegiatan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di taman yang tidak begitu ramai melalui kaca jendela cafe yang besar. Musisi itu berjalan melalui kerumunan orang sembari menenteng gitarnya. Langkahnya begitu ringan seperti kijang, wajahnya masih dihiasi senyuman. Ia bahkan menyapa beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian. Tak lama, ia sudah ditarik-tarik dan diminta memetik gitarnya oleh anak-anak itu.

Ookurikara tidak mendengar suaranya, tapi gitar itu pastilah menyanyi amat merdu sehingga banyak yang berhenti untuk mendengarkan. Anak-anak kecil tadi tertawa, bertepuk-tepuk, dan tampak ikut bernyanyi, walau Ookurikara tidak bisa mendengar suaranya. Ookurikara tak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia ingin keluar dan mendengarkan, tapi kerumunan orang membuatnya malas untuk mendekat.

Ookurikara pun hanya menikmati secangkir kopi sambil memperhatikan kerumunan yang mulai menenggelamkan sang musisi, menghilangkan pemandangan yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian Ookurikara.

Setelah itu, entah memang suatu jalin takdir atau alam bawah sadar Ookurikara yang menuntunnya, Ookurikara semakin sering melihat sang pemain gitar. Seringkali dengan sengaja ia mencari tempat strategis untuk mendengarkan petikan gitarnya sembari merenungi tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk, atau sekalian sambil mengerjakan tugas-tugas sialan itu. Suatu kali ia mendengar musisi itu menyanyi, membuatnya tertegun sejenak.

Oh, dia laki-laki.

Ookurikara bengong, selama ini ia mengira sang musisi adalah seorang perempuan yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Mungkin lebih muda dari Ookurikara yang sudah setengah jalan menjadi mahasiswa.

Ah tapi apa pedulinya tentang apakah musisi itu laki-laki atau perempuan, musiknya membuat kepalanya tenang. Dan itu cukup buatnya.

Hari itu, Ookurikara melamun lama, memandang keluar jendela ruang kuliahnya dan mengabaikan dosen yang sibuk menceritakan tentang kakaknya yang lagi-lagi salah memanggil namanya. Wahai dosen tua, maklumilah kakakmu yang lebih tua.

"Karachan?" Sebuah suara membangunkan Ookurikara dari lamunannya. Ookurikara menatap kawan satu kelasnya, Mitsutada, yang mengayunkan tangannya di depan mata Ookurikara.

"Lagi ngelamunin apa hayoo," Mitsutada tersenyum sambil menaikkan alisnya. Ookurikara membuang muka, menolak untuk menatap mata Mitsutada. Ia tidak suka digoda, terlebih oleh rekannya yang satu ini.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus. Ookurikara kembali menatap langit, tidak memperdulikan tawa tertahan Mitsutada. Entah apa yang lucu dari tindakannya barusan, tapi memang sedari dulu Ookurikara tidak paham mengapa Mitsutada banyak tertawa. Mungkin selera humornya yang aneh, Ookurikara tidak peduli.

Pulang kuliah, Ookurikara tidak langsung ke rumahnya. Dosen sialan itu memberinya tugas lagi karena tidak sempat menerangkan materi, kebanyakan curhat. Ia membiarkan kakinya menuntun dirinya menuju entah ke mana.

Langkahnya membawa Ookurikara ke sebuah tempat di taman kota, tempat di mana para musisi jalan biasa berhenti untuk beristirahat atau justru meneruskan kegiatan mereka untuk menghibur sesamanya. Sadar ke mana arah kakinya melangkah, Ookurikara melengos.

"Hap!" Sepasang tangan tertangkup di depan wajah Ookurikara. Ia ingin protes, namun diurungkan niatnya itu ketika matanya menangkap siapa yang kini berdiri di depannya. Orang itu menarik tangannya yang tertangkup, kemudian tersenyum. Ia membawa gitar di punggungnya.

"Menghela nafas seperti itu bisa menerbangkan kebahagiaanmu lho," senyumnya masih belum luntur. Mata birunya menatap Ookurikara lembut, sementara yang ditatap mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap pemuda itu datar.

Pemuda itu membuka tangannya yang tertangkup, lalu meniup bagian atas telapak tangannya seakan-akan ia tengah meniup bulu-bulu ke arah Ookurikara, kemudian senyumnya semakin lebar. "Nah, sudah kembali!"

"Jangan bodoh, hal seperti itu mana mungkin menghilangkan kebahagiaan," Ookurikara akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Buktinya sepanjang jalan tadi kamu cemberut terus."

Mata Ookurikara melebar, kemudian ia mengernyit curiga. Pemuda di depannya mendadak salah tingkah.

"Maaf, aku bukannya bermaksud untuk menguntitmu atau apa, tapi tadi jalur kita searah... dan... dan aku merasa sering melihatmu... jadi, yah... terjadi begitu saja..." pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya, manik birunya menatap ke arah apapun selain Ookurikara. Ookurikara diam saja sambil memperhatikan tingkah pemuda di depannya.

"O- oh iya! Kenalkan, namaku Shishiou," pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

"...Ookurikara."

Sepi kembali melanda mereka berdua, sepi yang tidak nyaman. Shishiou sepertinya gatal ingin membuka percakapan, tapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Mainkan gitarmu," kalimat itu terdengar lebih seperti perintah, tapi Ookurikara tidak peduli. Tadinya. Karena setelah melihat pemuda di depannya justru hanya menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang berkedip beberapa kali, entah karena masih memproses kalimatnya yang singkat atau apa, Ookurikara merasa perlu menambahkan, "Permainan gitarmu bagus, membantu menjernihkan pikiran."

"Benarkah?"

Ookurikara mengangguk pelan, membuat pemuda di depannya mendadak bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo cari tempat yang nyaman!" Dan Ookurikara mendapati dirinya ditarik oleh Shishiou, hingga mereka sampai ke sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi. Mereka duduk di rerumputan di bawah pohon, dan Shishiou mulai memetik gitarnya. Alunan suara gitar yang lembut membuat Ookurikara rileks, bahkan memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas lega, seakan sesuatu terangkat dari pundaknya. Shishiou tersenyum geli.

"Oh jadi selama ini kau selalu mendengarkan ya?"

"Hm."

"Pantas kau terlihat familiar."

"Hm."

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, hanya terdengar suara petikan gitar Shishiou yang tak henti-hentinya berganti lagu. Shishiou turut memejamkan matanya, menikmati suara gitarnya sambil bergumam pelan.

"Hey," Ookurikara membuka mulutnya, "Kau tidak sekolah?"

Shishiou menggeleng tanpa menghentikan petikan gitarnya, hanya melembutkan suara sang gitar supaya terdengar.

"Tidak, aku sudah lulus."

Ookurikara membuka matanya tiba-tiba, kemudian memperhatikan Shishiou. Shishiou yang menyadari tatapan menyelidik Ookurikara hanya mengernyit dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kira kau lebih muda dariku..."

Kini giliran Shishiou yang mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Bukannya memang iya?"

Mereka terdiam saling berpandangan.

"Ookurikara, berapa umurmu?" Shishiou pun bertanya, sempat berkomentar mengenai nama Ookurikara yang rasanya terlalu panjang di lidahnya.

"Sembilan belas."

"Astaga, kau serius?"

Ookurikara mengangguk pelan, sementara Shishiou tertegun. Ia bahkan menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

"Memang umurmu berapa, Shishiou?"

"Eh... anu... tiga puluh dua..."

"Hah?!"

Oke, memang setelah Shishiou mengatakan dirinya sudah lulus, Ookurikara berpikir bahwa laki-laki di depannya ini berumur 22 atau 23 tahun, lantaran wajahnya masih terlihat muda. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya kalau Shishiou sudah berkepala tiga.

"Shishiou... eh, Mas Shishiou... sebenarnya ada berapa hal dalam hidupmu yang tak bisa di tebak? Selain umur dan jenis kelaminmu."

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?"

Ookurikara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kupikir pada awalnya kau ini perempuan, sampai ketika aku mendengar suaramu. Dan perkiraanku tentang umurmu juga salah. Apakah kau juga ternyata seorang agen rahasia dan bukan sembarang musisi jalan?"

Shishiou tertawa mendengarnya. "Mana mungkin! Aku memegang senjata saja gemetaran kok," ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya. Ookurikara mengangkat alisnya, tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

"Lagian apa-apaan itu, kau bisa mengira aku sebagai cewek. Aku kan ganteng dan manly," Shishiou berkata dengan pede.

"Apanya yang manly, badan feminim begitu kok. Ramping berlekuk. Apa dulu orang tuamu sebenarnya ingin punya anak perempuan?" Ookurikara nyengir sementara Shishiou langsung cemberut. Ia menghela nafas frustasi.

Saat itulah Ookurikara menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan keras di depan wajah Shishiou seakan ingin membunuh nyamuk yang terbang. Shishiou menjerit kaget.

"Tuh kan, bahkan jeritanmu melengking seperti perempuan, _Mas_ ," Ookurikara mengabaikan tatapan sewot Shishiou dan menarik tangannya, membukanya. Ia baru akan meniup ketika sepasang tangan menutup tangannya, membentuk genggaman.

"Simpan saja, kau lebih membutuhkannya," Shishiou mengedipkan matanya yang terlihat, kemudian tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. "Omong-omong, bukannya tadi kau bilang hal seperti ini hanya mengada-ada saja?"

Ookurikara tertegun, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, "Soal apa yang aku lakukan, itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ekyaaa, ada yang nggak ngaku," Shishiou menyenggol-nyenggol Ookurikara dengan kepala gitarnya. Ookurikara berusaha menghindar dan berakhir memindahkan bokongnya menjauhi Shishiou.

"Apaan sih," Ookurikara menggumam pelan, tapi tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat tingkah Shishiou, sementara Shishiou terkikik geli kemudian ikut pindah posisi duduk. Ookurikara menjaga jarak aman.

"Hey, kurasa aku tahu kenapa kamu kelihatan seperti om-om," Shishiou tiba-tiba berujar. Ookurikara menatap Shishiou dengan pandangan penasaran, namun tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Kamu kurang banyak senyum!"

"...hah?"

"Iya," Shishiou mengangguk mantap. "Kamu harusnya tahu kalau kamu kelihatan lebih manis kalau tersenyum. Cobalah senyum lebar."

Detik berikutnya, Shishiou menyesali kalimat terakhirnya lantaran Ookurikara terlihat seperti sedang menyeringai buas dibanding tersenyum.

"Yasudah, senyum biasa saja." Shishiou menyerah dan duduk di tempatnya sambil merenungi bagian mana dari kalimatnya yang salah.

"Oh iya, Mas, maaf aku jadi membuatmu tidak bisa mencari nafkah."

"Hah? Oh itu... ini bukan pekerjaanku kok, aku hanya senang bermain musik di sini, tapi entah kenapa banyak orang yang justru memberiku uang. Ya sudah, aku terima saja kan. Rezeki tidak boleh ditolak." Shishiou menyeringai kecil. Ookurikara memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku dosen. Baru saja dipindah ke daerah ini, mungkin akan mengajar di tempat yang sama dengan kakakku."

Ookurikara hanya mengangguk-angguk. Keheningan kembali menyeruak di antara mereka, namun keheningan yang begitu nyaman. Shishiou kembali memetik gitarnya sementara Ookurikara menatap ke arah matahari yang tengah bersiap untuk bersembunyi di balik bayang bumi. Ookurikara tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Tugasnya.

"Mas, aku pulang duluan ya. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas," pamitnya pada Shishiou yang langsung menghentikan permainan gitarnya, lagi. Shishiou mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hati ya." Dan Ookurikara pun berlalu- bukan, berlari menuju rumahnya.

Keesokan harinya, Ookurikara berangkat seperti zombie yang menguarkan aura pembunuh. Matanya begitu suntuk, efek begadang nyaris semalaman demi menyelesaikan tugas sialan dari dosen sialan yang, sialnya lagi, kelasnya harus ia hadiri pertama hari ini. Jadwal pagi pula. Sial.

Saat Ookurikara memasuki kelas, ia disambut oleh Mitsutada yang melambai-lambai dari kursinya sembari menunjuk sebelahnya yang kosong.

"Hei, tugasmu sudah selesai?" Mitsutada menyapanya dengan senyum riang, kontras dengan ookurikara yang wajahnya sudah mirip pembunuh berwajah datar. Ookurikara mengangguk malas, kemudian menjatuhkan badannya di kursi. Selama penjelasan dari sang dosen, Ookurikara memilih untuk mengabaikan setengahnya, lelah. Ookurikara bersyukur jadwal kuliah setelah ini biasanya kosong karena Pak Mikazuki, sang dosen, kebanyakan acara. Ookurikara bisa menggunakan waktu itu untuk mengganti tidurnya semalam.

Namun sebuah kalimat dari sang dosen menyebalkan itu membuat Ookurikara melengos, serentak dengan suara-suara kecewa dari mahasiswa yang lain.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan dosen baru yang akan menggantikan Mikazuki selama dia sibuk."

Ookurikara menghela nafas, tapi kemudian ia tarik lagi ketika melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Kurichan, kenapa?" Mitsutada mengangkat alisnya. Ookurikara menggeleng kecil, walau matanya melebar.

"Selamat pagi," orang itu tersenyum lebar, suaranya ringan dan lembut, membuat Ookurikara sejenak berpikir apakah ia salah mengira. "Eh, atau siang?" Matanya yang bulat melirik jam dinding sekilas.

"Sore, Mbak," seseorang nyeletuk sekenanya dengan nada malas. Kelas pun tertawa, minus beberapa orang.

"Nah gitu dong, kalian tadi suntuk banget wajahnya. Kusut. Mirip bajunya Hizamaru sewaktu belum disetrika." Terdengar suara protes dari sang dosen yang belum keluar ruangan sementara kelas kembali tertawa.

Hizamaru berdehem, membuat kelas hening walau beberapa masih cekikikan. "Mulai hari ini, Shishiou akan menjadi pengajar di sini, semoga kalian bisa mengakrabkan diri. Sekian dari saya." Dan sang dosen pun berlalu, meninggalkan Shishiou yang masih tersenyum sembari memperhatikan mereka satu persatu. Ia memainkan rambutnya yang dikucir ke kiri dengan kucir bulu, kemudian disampirkan ke depan.

Ookurikara memperhatikan Shishiou yang memakai setelan bebas plus jaket. Kalau bukan karena dikenalkan oleh Pak Hizamaru, ia pasti sudah dikira seorang mahasiswi.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana ini..."

"Kenalan, Mbak!" Sekelas ribut, terutama yang laki-laki. Ookurikara mendengar Mitsutada berkomentar betapa cantik sang dosen itu, membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa akan kenyataan pahit yang akan menyerang mereka.

"Oke, namaku Minamoto no Shishiou, panggil saja Shishiou."

"Shishiou chaaaan," yang laki-laki koor, minus Ookurikara yang tersenyum gaje.

"Umurku tiga puluh dua."

Kelas terdiam. Seseorang menggumamkan, "Masa sih?"

Sepertinya Shishiou menangkap sinyal-sinyal tidak percaya, karena detik berikutnya ia melirik Ookurikara, "Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Kuri kun."

Ookurikara mendelik horor sementara Shishiou tersenyum polos ketika berpasang-pasang mata menatap Ookurikara dengan berbagai jenis tatapan. Mitsutada sendiri menatap Ookurikara horor.

"Kuri chan, kau kenal mbaknya itu?"

Ookurikara tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika Shishiou berkata, "Nanti kita ke taman lagi ya," kemudian mengedipkan matanya, membuat kelas menjadi ramai seperti sekumpulan ibu-ibu berebut diskon di mal.

Semester ini bakal panjang.

Tamat

.

.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca 'u')/

Kritik dan saran (ato ada yang mau maki-maki karena Ookurikaranya nggak IC?) diterima dengan senang hati.


End file.
